Black Velvet
by that.annoying.kid
Summary: It begins when "Black Velvet" is sung at a karaoke bar and Bella realises she loves Jacob Black, but thing's change and so did his feelings.  It's kind of a songfic but not really... See inside for more?
1. Authors Note  :

Hey guys!

This is my first Twilight fan fic, and I am a new fan to Twilight as well. My obsession began not even four months ago. So please, I will be relying a lot on feedback.

**Each chapter will in some way relate to songs that play when my ipod is on shuffle.**

Chapters will be titled with the song, or an excerpt from it. I'll let you know what song and who the band/singer/composer is as well.

P.M or comment me or whichever, I don't mind, if you think a particular song would be a good choice.

I am now completely relying on my not-so-evident creative flair to grow.

Love,

Hannah-Lorraine


	2. Home is where the heart is

Marry me?"

Bella gasped in shock and shook her head, stepping backwards at the same time. "Edward, I…" She began, unable to find words to match her feelings. "_I can't_ marry you,"

**4 years later **

The heels of Bella's boots clicked against the asphalt out the front of Charlie's house. She had not yet made it to the sidewalk and the clicks slowed down as Bella's steps came to a halt. She sighed, leaving a trail of smoke in the cold evening air to fade into mist and stuck her hands awkwardly into warmth of the back pockets on her black jeans. It had been four years since she had seen this house. It wasn't too late, she thought to herself. She could just turn back, cross the road and go back home to Brooklyn. She was shaken out of her anxiousness when her father had appeared from the opened front door and stood on the porch with his arms stretched open, _"Oh Dad!"_ Bella dropped her bags at her side and rushed into his arms.

"I've missed you."

She whispered into his chest. Charlie must have heard her because he kissed her head and smoothed back her curls with his left hand.

"I have a surprise for you." Charlie pulled away and gestured inside to Bella, she followed his command and he reached for her bags that were dropped on the sidewalk.

He placed the bags down by the entrance and joined Bella who still hadn't made it past the living room.

"It feels like a lifetime ago that I was here last." She turned to Charlie with a faint smile on her face. "Everything is the same, even the smell."

Charlie laughed and steered her towards the kitchen, "Not everything. Check this out!" Still laughing to himself, he showed her the kitchen. _Ta Da!_

Bella gasped and then laughed, bent over her knees and steadied herself. He had a brand-new glass dining table sitting in place of the old one and had cutlery set up perfectly for two.

Charlie never cooked, and to him decent cutlery usually meant a paper napkin and a can of soda. She could tell her homecoming was actually a big deal to him. She had forgotten after four years, which was really such a short amount of time of the importance of a good healthy meal. Since she moved to Brooklyn with her ex boyfriend, Erik, and gotten her job as head of the Private Education Department she had little time for good food and sleep at that matter, only filling up for meals while passing by the bakery early in the morning or bringing home a pizza late at night. Bella's life had become so hectic that she didn't even realize that her relationship was falling apart. Erik was the one who ended it, he told Bella that she needed time to sort her priorities and he didn't want to stand in her way. When she agreed, they finished their relationship with a steamy goodbye on the couch and in the shower and Bella decided to move back to Forks three months later.

Shaking Bella out of her thoughts, Charlie's voice interrupted, "How does beef, rice and vegetables sound to you?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator. She looked up at him and nodded, "Sounds perfect, dad."

He smiled to himself, "Dad…" He repeated. I haven't heard that in a very long time. He spoke while preparing the food on the kitchen counter. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Bella hovering around the living room.

"Go on upstairs and get ready for dinner. Everything is as it was before you left." He checked the beef in the pressure cooker. "Sorta…" He added to his last remark.

Bella collected her bags from the front door and headed upstairs. Charlie called out for her once more, "You better make it quick because I don't know when Billy and everyone else will be coming."

Bella's heart flipped and jumped back into her throat twice, before she could reply.

"Billy's coming?"

Bella could hear Charlie chuckle downstairs before he called out, "I don't know about Jacob honey. You'll have to wait and see."

Bella's face turned red at the mention of his name. It had been a good three or four years since she saw him, the mention of his name always had an affect on her. Her stomach would feel like butterflies and her lower abdomen would feel swollen and warm. The name hit her like a truck, making her jolt slightly and her heart race.

They only dated for nine months soon after she turned nineteen. Jacob was left heartbroken again afterwards and Bella hated herself for putting him through it.

"_It's been years, Bella. Pull yourself together you are a twenty four year old woman. You're not nineteen anymore!"_ She spoke to herself whilst undressing for the shower. Flashes of Jacobs face and body went through her mind. His voice was low and soothing... _Stop it!_

"You alright up there, Bells?' Charlie's calls from downstairs were faint in the bathroom.I'm fine!

Charlie could hear her talking upstairs to nobody but resumed his cooking. "That girl has always been good with weird." He said under his breath shaking his head slightly with an amused grin.

Twenty minutes later she emerged into the kitchen again in the same black jeans and boots but she was dressed up in a grey and white striped shirt. Charlie was just setting the plates back down on the table. "Perfect timing!" She cheered as he served her plate with a load of vegetables and beef.

"Now, Bells," Charlie began after his first mouthful. Bella rose to attention at the tone of his voice and stopped eating, awaiting for either a lecture or warning.

It was a warning. She could tell because he kept eating and continued talking, keeping his eye on the food in front of him rather than her. "I'm not sure if Jacob will be here tonight. I don't want you to get your hopes up."

Bella scoffed and played with her food, "I'm not getting my hopes up for anything. I'm just glad to be home. Besides, it's been years. It doesn't matter."

"Alright." Charlie said between mouthfuls, sounding unconvinced.

The echo of a car door was heard slamming shut; it was followed by loud and familiar bickering voices.

Bella followed behind Charlie as he headed towards the front door, she made out four voices from behind the door talking over one another. A female was heard "Shushing" as the front door was opened.

"Welcome home Bella!" They cried in unison, smiling, holding presents and food.

Bella stood dumbfounded feeling her heart sink to the bottom of her chest. If she swallowed too hard she was afraid that she'd lose it behind her lungs. Forcing a smile she greeted her old friends warmly, her eyes scanning over the faces standing in the doorway searching for Jacob's.

He never showed up.

**Home is where the heart is- McFLY**


	3. Black Velvet, if you please

By nine o'clock the party had died down leaving Charlie and Billy in the living room, Charlie's butt was glued to the couch and Billy's eyes were glued to ESPN on the TV screen. They each cradled a drink in their hands occasionally muttering comments to each other;

Charlie grizzled, "_Ugh". _

"_Hmm?" _Billy grumbled.

"Mm"

"_Mmk" _Billy agreed.

Then there was silence.

In the kitchen Bella, Mike, Jessica and Sue were talking amongst themselves with Sue continuously re-filling everybody's wine glasses. On her last glass, Bella got up to excuse herself for the bathroom, swayed a little, braced herself by grabbing the side of the chair with one hand and offered a toast before she left the room: "To family and friends. It's great to be home again!" She raised her glass and skulled down its contents. A halfway intoxicated Jess raised her glass and skulled as well. Mike patted her on the back as she hiccupped a few times, "That's enough wine for me, and I'll be a mess in the morning." Jess slurred.

"You always are, honey." Mike joked before giving her a quick peck in the lips.

Bella returned to find Mike and Jessica getting up out of their seats and Sue was in the living room talking to Billy. Jessica picked up her handbag and swung it around her shoulder. "Bella, it really has been fantastic to see you again, but we have to go." Jessica began, "We're going to this new bar near La Push, it's called the Federal. Angela will be meeting us there with her cousin…" Jessica trailed off when she noticed the disappointed look on Bella's face. "You should come with us, it will be great." She chirped and Mike dangled the keys in front of Jessica, "Not for me though." He stated, "Designated driver." He added whilst dangling the car keys in his hands once more.

Bella told Charlie of her plans to leave with Mike and Jessica, who exchanged a silent glance with Billy. He nodded and Billy remained silent, watching Bella closely. Charlie cleared his throat, "You go ahead honey, and have a '_crankin_' time." He pulled out a pair of house keys from his pocket. "I'll lock the house up, so you'll need these to get in." He said as he handed her the keys.

"Thanks, dad." Bella hugged him and Billy and joined Jessica and Mike. Mike walked behind Jessica, holding his hand gently on the small of her back. Bella grabbed her purse from the kitchen bench and checked her reflection in the glass of the oven.

Her lipstick had faded and her eyes were already starting to feel heavy underneath her make-up She had finally decided that her make-up was decent enough to go out without reapplying any more.

Bella shut the front door behind the other two and got in Mike's brand new blue Toyota. It was his baby, he had said. He joked that he loved it more than Jessica; she rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on his chest. They headed towards La Push.

When they had arrived at the Federal they passed a group of men standing around a wine barrel out the front of the bar, eighties rock music set the scene of a laid back local bar. The music echoed through the sheltered veranda from inside. The men greeted Mike briefly and exchanged quick handshakes before he led both Jessica and Bella through the thick glass doors of the Federal Tavern.

The inside was bright. The lights were bright and the walls were red bricked, a fire was lit in a large fireplace on the back wall. A doorway glowed blue, red and yellow reflecting gambling machines in an adjoining section of the bar.

Mike spotted three vacant seats at a high round table facing a karaoke stage. Jessica lifted two fingers up to the bar tender, "Raspberry vodka's thankyou." And she turned to Bella, "You drink vodka, right?" Bella nodded and handed Jessica the money for her drink. "This one's on me." She smiled and patted her gently on the shoulder. Mike lit up a cigarette and stood behind Jessica with one hand protectively on her shoulder. Bella looked up at Mike, then back to Jess, and then back to Mike.

"So, when did you two get together?" …

"About five years ago, wasn't it babe?" He nodded and turned his head to blow out a trail of smoke in the opposite direction of them.

Jessica and Mike got together a year after graduation. It had been six months since they had seen or spoken to each other. She thought that she was eventually over him after having casually dated and messed around with a handful of guys since high school. A beach party with mutual friends changed everything.

Mike had first noticed that Jessica had cut her hair short and now had a short fringe swept over to one side. Jessica had also noticed that she was now much more buffed than what he used to be.

Mike walked over to her, said hello and gave her a big bear hug, she returned the hug and noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. For weeks he continuously called her and asked her out. When she relented, she found him irresistible.

After two vodka raspberries, five jager bombs and a lemon and vanilla Galliano Happy hour was over. Bella was sloshed. So far she had taken over the dace floor, becoming a lamer version of Napoleon Dynamite, posed in a photograph with an ashtray on her head shouting "FACEBOOK PICTURE!" and already started the waterworks after pouring her heart and soul out to Jess and Mike,

"Erik never loved me." She said at least five times in one sentence.

And, "What if I messed it up with Jacob? I miss him so much."

Jessica, just as intoxicated as Bella pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"I should call him!" Bella shouted as she made an impaired decision. She pulled out her phone from her purse and searched for his number with one eye open one eye closed for better concentration. "FOUND HIM!" She announced when she found his number saved under 'DO NOT CALL OR RECEIVE' and ran off with Mike objecting her; _"_You'll regret this in the morning!"His voice echoed behind her.

_Hello? …. Nah just kidding. I can't answer your call right now but if you leave a message I just might reply._

**Beep…**

"Jake! It's Bella. I haven't seen your handsome face around in a while. I've missed you. I'm back home right now, I'm not sure how long for but I'd love to see you and make the most of it. Call me later. I love you."

The first few beats of a familiar song registered in Bella's head. "Ohhhh!" She shouted and waved her hands in the air enthusiastically and dragged Jessica up to the front of the stage with her.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell…_

Bella sang along with the words and began to dance with Jessica, laughing and clinging on to Bella for balance, she could barely stand. "This is MY song!" Bella screamed, remembering the first time she had heard it on her mother's iPod. 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles. The tune more than the lyrics of the song reminded her of her relationship with Jacob Black. He was her black velvet His dark velvety skin, soft black hair, hot skin that could make her melt.

The girl up on the stage sang perfectly, she was the best live singer Bella had ever heard. Her voice was smooth like a perfect but tainted silk. Bella and Jessica began to get crushed by a wave of people that rushed over to the stage to get a better glimpse of this amazing singer, brave enough to sing the first song for karaoke night. _"Anya you are amazing!" _A distant voice called out in the crowd. The girl on stage heard, she smiled and said 'thanks, Jake!"

Jake…

_Black velvet if you please…_

It was Jacob. Bella's heart leapt in her chest and hit the bottom of her throat. Her heartbeat sped up so fast that her face burned red. She became dizzy. Her head felt suddenly light and she noticed her body heat had increased. She didn't know whether to be happy or disheartened to see him there. After all, she had returned to her old home. Bella had begun to perspire under her armpits as she felt her blood level begin to rise. She had to stop, so she rushed to the back corner and leaned against the wall. Hyperventilating.

The girl on stage swayed her full hourglass figure around. Her heavy breasts giggled in rhythm as well. She had a round, pleasant face and thin arched eyebrows. She shook her head and her auburn hair went thrashing in the air in all directions and fell back down around her face.

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you…_

Jacob was at the front of the stage, cheering on Anya, she made a gesture to him, which made him run his hands through his hair and exhale enthusiastically. His mouth had formed into an almost perfect "O" shape and it turned upwards into a grin- one Bella had never seen before. He had never shown her that smile, and surprisingly it tugged a little on her chest. He had moved on. Maybe he no longer cared, or worst of all, he'd forgotten.

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon_

Bella thought it was best to leave undetected before Jacob would see her in this state. She had just reached the glass door when- "Bella…"

An all to familiar voice called her name. She turned in the direction of the voice.

"Jake…" Was all she could find to say.

His lips were formed into a faint, awkward smile. "I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"I'll bet." Bella paused between breaths, staring him up and down. Damn, he was so cute! He stood in front of her in black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black Lonsdale logo on the front. His hair had started to grow back, it was now almost shoulder length and he wore it half up, half down.

"Anyway I have to go." Bella managed to choke out awkwardly.

He stood with his hands in his pockets. "Ok." Ok was all he said before turning back to the singer on stage.

_Black Velvet if you please…_


End file.
